Fadel Cisto
"We are going to show the world that communism is alive and well" - Fadel Cisto upon hiring Rico. "There are some important things you must understand about power, important things, power will hold you, it will consume you, you will never possess power it will possess you. And the most important thing to understand and that in this world. Power has possessed Said Farrah and he doesn't intend to give it to the people anytime soon." - Fadel, in a trailer. Fadel Cisto (Real Name: Fadel Majd Rayyan) is a character in QWTF spy's JC4. He is the leader of the KRSL. History Fadel was born in 1974 on a farm near Al-Fakkalla as a young child. He was taught by his father, who was a member of the KRSL. Fadel's family was poor and his mother was abusive. He was also home-schooled. His mother and father divorced in 1987, but to Fadel, in his mind, it was nothing to him. The KRSL had become his meaning in life. In 1996, he became a member like his father. Fidel Castro was his idol and subsequently, Fadel changed his name to Fadel Cisto to honour him. He ran in elections and did get some attention and supporters, but most of the KRSL called him a copycat and an attention whore. Very offended, he isolated himself. He lost elections but he still had some support. He hated the Karthstani Parliament, thinking it was a failure and it got in the way of a socialist utopia. He planned a coup of the KRSL and the whole country, but Said became President and declared his dictatorship. He always resented Said Farrah for his anti-socialist beliefs and after Said took power and outlawed the KRSL as a political party, he used this to his advantage and transformed the party into a militant group. In 2014, Fadel met Rico and hired him for saving Lister. Rico, however, despises him for taking advantage of the situation. And if the KRSL is chosen to be destroyed, Rico will announce his disgust for him and shoots him in the head, however, his death is optional. Personality He may look heroic to some with his charisma and good will, but in reality, he is a psychotic, manipulative, backstabbing power-hungry Stalinist. He knows his wisdom is what keeps the KRSL as in reality, the KRSL is on verge of fracturing, this is due to members having their own perspective of communism, if Fadel dies, the KRSL would be seriously fractured and would create multiple factions winch happens in ending 2 if Rico chooses to kill Fadel. He resents China for turning to some capitalistic and economic reforms, believing Mao did the right thing by introducing the Cultural Revolution. Cisto also has ties to North Korea and may be funded by them. Due to his abusive mother, Fadel is a misogynist and believes that women are the bane of his existence. He also has pictures of Joseph Stalin, Kim-II-Sung, Fidel Castro, and even has a flag of the Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya. He also seems to be incompetent as the KRSL does not have the vehicles needed until Rico liberates a base in "Operation: ARTILLERY RAID". After this, Fadel just uses him to advance the KRSL's progress. He does seem to know the Reapers, as he mentions them during the Mission "Capitalism is the root of all evil." After Rico mentions Di Ravello, Fadel will call Di Ravello the "fascist capitalistic dictator" of Medici. Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Faction Leaders Category:Karthstan Category:Communists